The present invention relates to a device for treating, fabrics inside a tumble dryer, particularly a device which is reusable.
In the treatment of fabrics in a tumble dryer it is known to add one or more conditioning agents. For instance, for imparting a softening benefit to fabrics it is known from CA 1,005,204 to co-mingle fabrics in a tumble dryer with a flexible substrate carrying a normally solid fabric conditioning agent. The co-mingling of the fabrics with impregnated substrates requires the separation of the substrate from the fabrics after the completion of the tumble dryer treatment. Especially in using flexible substrates, this separation is often time-consuming in that the substrates cannot readily be located. Other disadvantages of such products include uneven product distribution following entanglement of the substrate with fabrics which can lead to greasy marks on fabrics (staining) and the tendency of such substrates to become positioned over the tumble dryer vent, thus giving virtually no benefit to the fabrics during a tumble drying cycle. Furthermore, these products are designed for single use only and therefore need to be replaced after every cycle.
For overcoming these problems it has been suggested, for instance in GB 2,066,309 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,947, to use conditioner dispensing articles, comprising means for attachment of the substrate to the tumble dryer wall. Other proposals, such as for instance disclosed in GB 1,399,728 involve the use of separate means for attaching the conditioning article to the tumble dryer wall.
EP-B-361593 concerns an alternative approach in which a fabric conditioning article comprises a combination of a substrate and a fabric conditioning composition, the substrate being a porous material with a specified void volume and cell count. The article of EP-B-361593 is designed to adhere to the tumble dryer wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device suitable for treatment fabrics in a tumble dryer. It is also an object to provide a device capable of efficient and accurate dosing of the fabric treatment composition.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for treating fabrics in a tumble dryer comprising: a reservoir for storing a fabric treatment composition and transfer means to expose fabric treatment composition from the reservoir to airflow generated inside the tumble drier and/or to directly contact fabrics in the dryer, thereby transferring a portion of the fabric treatment composition into contact with fabrics in the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle; characterised in that the transfer means comprises two or more flow control members arranged in series, wherein the flow control characteristic of the members decreases across the series.
The flow control characteristic preferably decreases in the direction of flow across the transfer means.
The flow control characteristic may decrease progressively across the series, i.e., it decreases with each flow control member, or there may be static regions of the transfer means, whereby the flow control characteristic remains unchanged across adjacent members, or even increases across members within the series. However, preferably, there should be an overall decrease in the flow control characteristic across the series.
In a second aspect of the invention there is provided a device for treating fabrics in a tumble dryer comprising: a reservoir for storing a fabric treatment composition and transfer means to expose fabric treatment composition from the reservoir to airflow generated inside the tumble drier and/or to directly contact fabrics in the dryer, thereby transferring a portion of the fabric treatment composition into contact with fabrics in the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle; characterised in that the transfer means comprises at least an inner flow control member and an outer flow control member arranged in series, wherein the flow control characteristic of the inner flow control member is greater than that of the outer flow control member.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cflow control characteristicxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to any property which represents/brings about the impedance/control of the flow of fabric treatment composition passing through the member.
Decreasing the flow control characteristic across the series may involve selecting relative pore sizes of the respective members (e.g. an inner member having a higher flow control characteristic i.e. smaller pore size as compared an outer member having a lower characteristic (larger pore size.). Other features may be selected additionally or alternatively to the pore size so as to control the flow, e.g. member thickness.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9ctransfer meansxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cflow control memberxe2x80x9d, should be construed as including any structure(s) acting to actively or passively allow the flow of fabric treatment composition thereacross whereby the composition from the reservoir can be exposed to the air in the dryer or to directly contact fabrics in the dryer.
With this arrangement, precise flow control and thereby precise dosing of fabric treatment composition may be effected by an inner flow control member(s) which is/are protected by an outer flow control member(s) which is/are less precise but may therefore be more robust so providing a barrier(s) or shield(s) for the inner member(s). Delicate but precise materials may be used for the inner member(s) but it/they is/are not subjected to mechanical damage by tumbling fabrics, zips, buttons etc during a tumble dry cycle because of the protection afforded by the outer member(s).
The outer flow control member or members may be of greater rigidity than the inner flow control member(s). In this way, the outer members are not deflected to the extent that they impinge on the inner membrane, as this could interfere with the precise flow control of the inner control member.
Preferably, the flow control member(s) are spaced apart to define a gap therebetween, whilst being in fluid communication with each other and the reservoir. With this arrangement, any flexing of an outer member (e.g. in response to contact by fabrics, zips, buttons etc) can be isolated from the inner member, which is thereby protected. Thus, any potential consequential interference in precise flow control exerted by an inner membrane is prevented.
Preferably the most delicate flow control member (e.g. the innermost) is spaced apart from the other flow control members (which may not necessarily be spaced apart as they may not require protection).
The transfer means may be a dedicated component of the body or may form part of the device body and/or reservoir which may be a optionally integral.
The inner flow control member(s) may, for example, comprise a membrane, or a layer of e.g. semi permeable material/s e.g. polyester, polypropylene or the like or a woven/non-woven membrane which may be, but is not intended to be restricted to a thin skin.
The transfer means may be fixed in position around its perimeter and preferably has an effective area of 500-2500 mm.
The reservoir may be removable from a housing or body portion locating the transfer means which is in fluid connection with the reservoir (when installed). Such fluid connection may be effected by a connecting channel or duct.
The fluid connection preferably includes an inlet port or channel for receiving a predetermined amount of the composition from the reservoir sufficient for a predetermined number of cycles at a given temperature, time and load size and may further include a charging port or channel or recess situated directly behind the membrane for continuous feed or charging of the flow control members.
In further embodiments of the invention, the flow control members may include a multiplicity of very small openings or pores. The inner member(s) may include a precise but delicate or mechancially weak structure as compared with the outer flow control member(s). Accordingly the inner member(s) may comprise a semi-permeable membrane through which the fabric composition can be precisely dosed to the fabrics. Suitable semi-permeable materials may include Goretex(trademark) and Accurel(trademark). The outer flow control members may be formed from more rigid but less precise semi-permeable materials including open cell pumice, sintered materials etc.
The transfer of fabric treatment composition to the fabrics in the tumble drier may be effected solely by airflow generated in the tumble drier. Depending upon the model of the tumble drier and program setting temperatures of us to 100xc2x0 C. with wet clothes may be generated within the tumble drier, generally in the range 30xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. for most drying cycle (the hot air generated bay the heater in the tumble drier may be as high as 150xc2x0 C., generally 110xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C.).
In addition, the transfer may be constructed and arranged such that there may be direct contact between fabric in the tumble drier and the exposed fabric treatment composition in order to facilitate transfer of fabric treatment composition to the fabric.
Accordingly, the external profile of the flow control member(s) and/or that part/surface of the device in which the member(s) are located, may be shaped so that in use (i.e. attached to a generally upright tumble dryer wall or door) it/they are generally upright.
With this configuration, the Applicants have found that the member/part/surface can more easily contact the fabrics in the dryer directly contact fabrics in the dryer, thereby transferring a portion of the fabric treatment composition into contact with fabrics in the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle.
The device may be configured to present a smooth external profile when attached to a door or wall. This feature has the advantage that it prevents or at least can reduce the possibility of the device damaging the fabrics as they move through the dryer. It may not be important that the attachment part of the device is smooth, if this is not exposed when the device is fixed in place. In one embodiment the external profile is generally; hemispherical, and optionally including an upright (in use) portion as described above.
The reservoir may hold sufficient fabric composition for any number of drying cycles and for instance the reservoir may hold sufficient composition for a single cycle. With this arrangement, different compositions could be used for different drying cycles allowing great flexibility for the user.
The reservoir of the device of the invention may alternatively or additionally be capable of holding sufficient fabric treatment composition for a plurality of drying cycles of the tumble drier. In this case, the reservoir preferably holds sufficient composition for at least six, preferably at least ten drying cycles, more preferably at least twenty cycles, of the tumble drier. The device may comprise means for dispensing a unit dose of fabric composition from the reservoir at or before the start of the drying cycle which is sufficient to provide the required amount of fabric treatment composition during the drying cycle. The reservoir may be divided into a plurality of cavities or compartments each containing fabric composition, the contents of each cavity may be sequentially transferred to the transfer means.
The means for indicating to the user when the fabric treatment composition is used up preferably comprises visible indicia associated with the device. In one embodiment of the invention, the user is able simply to inspect the quantity of fabric treatment composition remaining in the device by looking through the at least one opening of the reservoir to the composition therein. Alternatively, the fabric treatment composition may be impregnated in a solid substrate which gives an appearance change, for example changes colour, when all the fabric treatment composition has been used up. In another embodiment of the invention, the reservoir may be formed from a transparent or translucent material to allow visual inspection of the quantity of fabric treatment composition inside the reservoir.
The device of the invention may further comprise a flow controller to allow the user to regulate the quantity of fabric treatment composition contacted by the warm air in the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle.
Preferably the device can be used to treat fabrics during multiple tumble drying cycles. With this arrangement, the dispenser may be more convenient as the user only need replenish the fabric treatment composition after a number of cycles.
The device of the invention preferably comprises means for indicating to the user when the fabric treatment composition is used up, which has the advantage of enabling the user to determine when the fabric treatment composition or the device itself needs replacing. A further advantage of attachment of the device to the tumble dryer door is that it makes it easier to replace or refill the device when the fabric treatment composition is used up than is the case with prior art devices attached to the tumble dryer drum.
The device according to the invention may comprise a reservoir which is designed to be replaced when the fabric treatment composition is used up. For example, the reservoir may be provided in the form of a disposable plastic container e.g. bottle, carton or collapsible pouch which may have a peelable lid.
Alternatively, the reservoir may be designed to be recharged with a new fabric treatment composition when required. In this case the reservoir has an openable portion for charging and, if necessary, discharging the fabric treatment composition. For example, the reservoir may be provided in the form of an openable compartment into which may be placed a block or semi-permeable sachet of fabric treatment composition. Suitable materials for the reservoir include polypropylene.
Preferably, the device has attachment means for attaching the device to the inside of the tumble dryer door. The provision of attachment means has a number of advantages over prior art devices. It is easier for a user to affix a device to the inside of the tumble dryer door, which swings open to face the user during loading and unloading of the tumble dryer, than it is to affix a device inside the tumble dryer drum as is the case with prior art devices. Once affixed to the inside of the tumble dryer door the device of the invention is clearly visible to the user during loading and unloading of the tumble dryer.
The means for attaching the device to the inside of the tumble dryer door may comprise adhesive means, for example in the form of an adhesive pad situated on one surface of the reservoir. Alternatively, suction means may be used in the form of, for example, a suction pad. Other suitable attachment means include hooks, claws and Velcro(trademark). It may be desirable to provide more than one different type of attachment means on the device for versatility in different tumble dryer environments. For example a sucker form of attachment would be suitable for attaching the device to the glass/plastic/metal door of a conventional tumble dryer (usually with an external vent). However, many modern tumble dryers have a number of small holes in the inside of the door to allow moisture out of the tumble dryer drum to condense in a tray below or vented to the outside of the machine. In this case, a hook or claw attachment on the device may be more suitable. However, it is not always the case that condenser machines require a hook-type faster and vented machines require a sucker. Some condenser machines are configured such that a sucker works better, and vice versa.
There are other ways of attaching the device to the door, e.g. by a magnet, by a bayonet clip, by glue, by extendable arms which may have a raw plug configuration. The device may include a mounting bracket/frame for attachment to the dryer door, to which the device body is then attached.
The fabric treatment composition may be in the form of a liquid, solid or gel. The composition preferably comprises at least a perfume component and optionally water and may also comprise one or more perfume solubilisers. In this way the composition can act as a freshening composition.
In addition, according to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a kit for the treatment of fabrics in a tumble drying cycle, comprising the combination of the device of the first or second aspect of the invention, together with a fabric treatment composition which may contained in a reservoir suitable for use with said device. Instructions for use of the device, including installation/refilling of said reservoir may be included.
In addition, according to the invention there is provided a method of treating fabrics in a tumble dryer during multiple tumble drying cycles comprising attaching a device according to the invention to the inside of a tumble dryer door and carrying out a tumble drying process with fabrics inside the tumble dryer.
Further provided in accordance with the invention is a tumble dryer with a device according to the invention attached therein.
For the avoidance of doubt optional/preferred features of the first aspect of the invention may also be features of the second aspect and vice versa.